Analiz Sánchez
|nacimiento = 2 de julio de 1981 |lugar_nacimiento = Mexico D. F. |familiares = Eire Sotelo (novio) |ocupacion = Actriz Locutora |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 2003 |medios = Teatro Cine |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = GLEESantanaLopez.ogg |demo2 = TBNicoleWright.ogg |demo3 = PLLSabrina2.ogg |facebook = analizactriz |twitter = AnAlizActriz |instagram = analizactriz }}thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Analiz Sánchez thumb|230px|Tributo a la actriz Analiz Sánchez. thumb|230px|Analiz y algunos de sus personajes más conocidos, Hecho por LOGANX24. thumb|right|230px|Grabando. thumb|230px thumb|230x230px RainbowDash MiLittlePonny02.jpg|Rainbow Dash en la saga My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls, su personaje más conocido. Tracer Overwatch.jpg|Tracer en Overwatch, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. AbrilONeilTMNT201202.png‎|Abril O'Neil en la serie animada de 2012 de Las Tortugas Ninja (temps. 2-5), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. LSPCHawk.png|Hawk (1ª voz) en Los siete pecados capitales, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. EAHCch_%285%29.png|Cerise Hood en la franquicia de Ever After High, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. MHChws_%2813%29.png|Toralei Stripe (2011 - 2016) en la franquicia de Monster High, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Marcarita.png|Marcarita en Dragon Ball Super. Dd19tlq-db59753d-6b27-4760-8954-578bd29e82fc.png|Barbara Gordon / Batichica en DC Super Hero Girls, desde DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis. Anna Kaboom.jpg|Anna Kaboom en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Christina-kuroda-126711.jpg|Christina Kuroda en Beyblade Burst: Evolution. Puppycorn by levi.png|Perricornio en Unikitty!. Arkayna(DragonMage) Mysticons.png|Arkayna Goodfey en Mysticons. Skye_Gunderson.png|Skye Gunderson en Get Blake. Candlehead - WR.png|Candlehead en Ralph, el demoledor y Wifi Ralph. Rusty_Spokestlh.png|Rayos Oxidados / Rusty Spokes en The Loud House. CharaImage Clara Ruiseñor.png|Clara Ruiseñor en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Perfuma SRPP.png|Perfuma en She-Ra y las princesas del poder. Skya-dinotrux-34.7.jpg|Skya en Dinotrux. Edna1.jpg|Edna Walker en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Macy LegoNK.png|Princesa Macy Halbert en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Gloria.PNG|Gloria Rivera en Coco. Reika-shimohira-gantz-o-96.8.jpg|Reika Shimohira en Gantz: O. Carina-GOTG.png|Carina en Thor: Un mundo oscuro y Guardianes de la galaxia. Hayleyvd.jpg|Hayley en Diarios de vampiros y Los originales. GLEESantanaLopez.png|Santana Lopez en Glee, buscando la fama. AOS-Temblor.png|Daisy "Skye" Johnson / Quake (1ª voz) en la versión de Sony de Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. TBNicoleWright.png|Nicole Wright en True Blood: Sangre verdadera. Vivian - JW.png|Vivian Krill en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico. Caroline AranhaApes.jpeg|Caroline Aranha en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución. Carrie-character-web-desktop.png|Carrie Dawson en Bella y los Bulldogs. PRNS_Directora_Hastings.jpg|Directora Hastings (1ª voz) en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. AnnaOUAT.png|Anna en la versión de Sony de Once Upon a Time. ZSF-Christy.jpg|Christy Ackerman en Zach será famoso. Hannah_4.jpg|Hannah Horvath (2ª voz) en Girls. PHG (3).png|Chloe en Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas. Magic_Makin_XXL.jpg|Paris en Magic Mike XXL. Teleguia-El-Negocio-HBO-serie_LNCIMA20130816_0121_27.jpg|Luna en la serie brasileña de HBO El negocio. Diana-roanoke.png|Diana Cross en American Horror Story: Roanoke. El Okapi en Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor. Lilinette Gingerbuck.png|Lilynette Gingerback en Bleach. Takagi (LMDLBT-S).jpg|Takagi en La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san. EP832 Dianta.png|Diantha en Pokémon XY. Kimi-no-Na-wa-Character-Visual-Miki-001-20160607.jpg|Miki Okudera en Your Name. IberisConoway VioletEvergarden.png|Iberis Conoway en Violet Evergarden. Atalanta (Arquero de Rojo).jpg|Arquero del Rojo (Atalanta) en Fate/Apocrypha. Meiko Outsuka.jpg|Meiko Outsuka en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Char 24890.jpg|Margot en La espada sagrada. Tsuchiya.png|Tsuchiya en Mob Psycho 100. Liza (DMTTPWR).png|Liza en Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody. Luna (Konosuba).png|Luna en Konosuba! God’s Blessing on This Wonderful World. Sophie ForestofPiano.jpg|Sophi Ormesson en El bosque del piano. Kanae Izumi (Revisions).png|Kanae Izumi en Revisions. Tania (COAIC).jpg|Tania en Cagaster of an Insect Cage. Eleanor White (HM).jpg|Eleanor White en Hero Mask. Hinata Momose (KOS).jpg|Hinata Momose en Knights of Sidonia. Shannon (TAMB).jpg|Shannon en La novia del mago antiguo. Fuka.png|Fūka en Naruto Shippuden. Elfin_Anime.jpg|Elfin Aquos / Minx Elfin en Bakugan. PKMN_Elesa.png|Elesa en Pokémon Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales. Char 132307.jpg|Princesa Kaguya en La leyenda de la princesa Kaguya. Attea en OV 2.png|Princesa / Emperatriz Attea en Ben 10: Omniverse. Simon-0.png|Simón Sez en Ben 10. SparkyOsitos.png|Sparky en Ositos adorables. Chi_Chi_vector.png|Chichi en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Supergiant GOG.jpg|Supergiant (2ª voz) en la serie animada de los Guardianes de la galaxia. MARLENAEOA.jpg|Marlena en Elena de Avalor. Vormulax.png|Vormulax en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. S8E25_Blu-ray.png|Blu-ray en Un show más. TLG_-_Chuluun.png|Chuluun en La guardia del león. Saki NiNoKuni.png|Saki Mishima en Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo. Bertha NiNoKuni.png|Bertha Roam también en Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo. Nezu ChildrenOfTheWhales.png|Nezu en Children of the Whales. Kiki_RC_TWL.png|Kiki en Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe. MH0801 bluehen.jpg|La Gallina Azul en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Abigail_Misty_Briarton_infobox_BOII.png|Misty en Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Mona-warioware-gold-1.46 thumb.jpg|Mona en WarioWare Gold. Red-warioware-gold-82 thumb.jpg|Red también en WarioWare Gold. Doris-1-warioware-gold-6.16 thumb.jpg|Doris también en WarioWare Gold. Ashleigh_Ball.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Ashleigh Ball. Sarah-Silverman -2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Sarah Silverman. Shannon_Lucio_2016.jpg|Voz recurrente de Shannon Lucio. Alison-brie-2018.jpg|Alison Brie, otra actríz que ha doblado recurrentemente. Leandra_leal_cabelos.jpg|Voz recurrente de Leandra Leal en las producciones brasileñas. Ana Elizabeth Sánchez Araujo, más conocida como Analiz Sánchez, (nacida en México D. F., 2 de julio de 1981) es una actriz de doblaje y locutora mexicana, conocida por ser la voz de Rainbow Dash en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, Tracer en Overwatch, la segunda voz de Abril O'Neil en Las Tortugas Ninja, Santana Lopez en Glee, buscando la fama, Perricornio en Unikitty!, Cerise Hood en Ever After High, Anna Kaboom en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, Marcarita en Dragon Ball Super y la primera voz de Hawk en Los siete pecados capitales. Filmografía Series de TV Shannon Lucio * American Horror Story: Roanoke - Diana Cross (2016) * Castle - Rebecca Fog (2012) * The Gates - Teresa (2010) Yvonne Strahovski * El cuento de la criada - Serena Joy Waterford (2017-presente) * The Astronaut Wives Club - Rene Carpenter (2015) Phoebe Tonkin * Diarios de vampiros - Hayley (2012-2013) * Los originales - Hayley (2013-2016) (hasta temp. 3) Shelley Hennig * Zach será famoso - Christy Ackerman (2013) * El círculo secreto - Diana Meade (2011-2012) Rachel Melvin * ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Syd (2012) * Castle - Nicole Hixton (2011) Mariana Paola Vicente * American Horror Story: Coven - Gwen * American Horror Story: Freak Show - Carol Otros * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Daisy "Skye" Johnson / Temblor (Chloe Bennet) (2013-presente) (versión Sony) * La maravillosa Sra. Maisel - Miriam "Midge" Maisel (Rachel Brosnahan) (2017-presente) * Glow - Ruth Wilder (Alison Brie) (2017-presente) * Los 100 - Becca (Erica Cerra) (2016-presente) * The Society - Helena (Natasha Liu Bordizzo) (2019-presente) * The OA - Fola (Zendaya) (2019) * Girls - Hannah Horvath (Lena Dunham) (temps. 4-6) (2015-2017) * Lindas mentirosas (2011-2016) ** Sabrina (Lulu Brud Zsebe) (temp. 6, eps. 132-140) ** Nancy (Dagney Kerr) (temp. 2, ep. 29) * The Girlfriend Experience - Christine Reade (Riley Keough) (2016) * Secretos de familia - Willa Warren (Alison Pill) (2016) * Glee: Buscando la fama - Santana López (Naya Rivera) (2009-2015) * The Messengers - Erin Calder (Sofia Black-D'Elia) (2015) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Nicole Wright (Jurnee Smollett-Bell) (2013-2014) * Constantine - Sarah (Juliana Harkavy) (2014) * Chica indiscreta (2010-2012) ** Zoe (Melissa Fumero) (temps. 3-4) ** Jessica Leitenberg (Alice Callahan) (temp. 3, ep. 59 y 63) ** Rachel Zoe (temp. 4, ep. 72) ** Vera Wang (temp. 5, ep. 98) * Flash - Shawna Baez / Peek-a-Boo (Britne Oldford) * Scream Queens - Sam (Jeanna Han) * Once Upon a Time - Anna (Elizabeth Lail) / Princesa Jasmín (Karen David) (versión Sony) * Bella y los Bulldogs - Carrie Dawson (Annie Tedesco) * American Horror Story: Coven - Chica en turismo / Voces adicionales * American Horror Story: Murder House - Chica disfrazada (ep. 4) * 90210 - Annie Wilson (Shenae Grimes) (4ª-5ª temp.) / Harper Bergman (Hayley Holmes) * El reino - Greer (Celina Sinden) (1ª-3ª temp.) * Bajo el domo - Rebecca Pine (Karla Crome) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Sarah Walsh (Sofia Vassilieva) * Lab Rats - Kaylitin * Buddha - Yasodharā (Kajal Jain) * Hermanos rebeldes - Tara Richards (Chelsea Kane) * ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Vonnie (Cyrina Fiallo) * Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb - Emma Roberts * Touch - Clea Hopkins (Gugu Mbatha-Raw) * El club del globo verde - Jelly * Teen Mom - Leah * United States of Tara - Courtney * Spartacus - Chadara * Touch - Clea Hopkins * The Gates - Teresa * Level Up - Roxanne * Aaron Stone - Jo * El jardín de Clarilú - Arcoiris * New Girl - Amy (Melissa Stephens) / Voces adicionales * Del montón - Lauren (Avery Camp) * Los Borgia - Voces adicionales * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Escorpina (1ª voz) (versión remasterizada) (2010) * Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge - Erin (2016) * Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Directora Hastings (Amanda Billing) (1ª voz) (2017) * Ositos adorables - Sparky (Barbara Latimer) (2017-presente) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * Mentes criminales - Voces adicionales * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Voces adicionales * Victorious - Voces adicionales * Zeke y Luther - Voces adicionales * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Voces adicionales * La siguiente supermodelo americana - Lisa * ¡Que Onda! - Bridgett Cook (Bridgett Shergalis) * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Carly (Brooke Lee) (desde la 2ª temp.) Películas Alison Brie * La chica que amaba a los caballos - Sarah (2010) * Lujuria en el convento - Alessandra (2017) * The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra - Amber (2017) * Cómo ser soltera - Lucy (2016) Sarah Silverman * Ashby - June Wallis (2015) * Pueblo chico, pistola grande - Ruth (2014) * Los Muppets - Anfitriona (2011) Elizabeth Banks * Magic Mike XXL - Paris (2015) * Así somos - Frankie Davis (2012) * The Uninvited - Rachel (2009) Ana de Armas * Entre navajas y secretos - Marta Cabrera (2019) * Amigos de armas - Iz (2016) Lauren Lapkus * Entre dos helechos: La película - Carol (2019) * Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico - Vivian Krill (2015) Amy Poehler * Entre vino y vinagre - Abby (2019) * Wet Hot American Summer - Susie (2001) Amber Heard * The Adderall Diaries - Lana Edmond (2016) * Horas de oscuridad - Stephanie (2010) Julianne Hough * Curva peligrosa - Mallory Rutledge (2015) * Footloose: Todos a bailar - Ariel Moore (2011) Ophelia Lovibond * Guardianes de la galaxia - Carina (2014) * Thor: Un mundo oscuro - Carina (2013) Freida Pinto * El príncipe del desierto - Princesa Leyla (2011) * El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución - Caroline Aranha (2011) Otros * Infierno en la tormenta - Beth Keller (Morfydd Clark) (2019) * Brightburn: Hijo de la Oscuridad - Voces adicionales (2019) * ¡Shazam! - Mary Bromfield (heroína) (Michelle Borth) (2019) * Pedro, el afortunado - Jakobe Salomon (Katrine Greis-Rosenthal) (2018) * Malos momentos en el Hotel Royale - Emily Summerspring (Dakota Johnson) (2018) * Venom - Donna Diego (Michelle Lee) (2018) * Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft - Pamela (Jaime Winstone) (2018) * Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney - Lucy Fisher (Carla Gallo) (2018) * Tótem - Robin (Ahna O'Reilly) (2017) * Pelea de maestros - Holly (Jillian Bell) (2017) * El aro 3 - Faith (Laura Wiggins) (2017) * Monster Trucks - Voces adicionales (2017) * Absolutely Fabulous: La película - Asistente de Claudia (Beattie Edmondson) (2016) * El infiltrado - Kathy Ertz (Diane Kruger) (2016) (versión Zima) * El club de las madres rebeldes - Voces adicionales (2016) * 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección - Estudiante (Juani Feliz) (2016) * Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia - Soledad O'Brien (2016) * Mi abuelo es un peligro - Lenore (Aubrey Plaza) (2016) (trailer) * Jem y los hologramas - Roxy (Hana Mae Lee) (2015) * El exótico hotel Marigold 2 - Sunaina (Tena Desae) (2015) * El viaje más largo - Voces adicionales (2015) * Bienvenidos al ayer - Voces adicionales (2015) * El destino de Júpiter - Novia / Androide / Enfermera #1 (2015) * Oscuridad profunda - Joanna Harper (Dina Cataldi) (2014) * Rudderless - Lizzie (Zoe Graham) (2014) (doblaje mexicano) * Vicio propio - Sortilège (Joanna Newsom) (2014) * Ouija - Debbie Galardi (Shelley Hennig) (2014) * Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 - Candy (Brianne Howey) / Mujer en vestíbulo (2014) * Bajo el cielo eléctrico - Sadie (2014) * Tortugas Ninja - Voces adicionales (2014) * Amor eterno - Sabine (Anna Enger) (2014) * Al filo del mañana - Voces adicionales (2014) * Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Voces adicionales (2014) * Los reyes del verano - Kelly (Erin Moriarty) (2013) (2ª versión) * Atrapada - Blake (Kaniehtiio Horn) (2013) * Aprendices fuera de línea - Bailarina #1 (Chasty Ballesteros) (2013) * Sangre, sudor y gloria - Detective Haworth (Vivi Pineda) (2013) * The Haunting in Connecticut 2: Ghosts of Georgia - Lisa Wyrick (Abigail Spencer) (2013) * Guerra Mundial Z - Voces adicionales (2013) * Iron Man 3 - Voces adicionales (2013) * El Rey Escorpión 3: Batalla por la redención - Silda (Krystal Vee) (2012) * El mágico Mike - Voces adicionales (2012) * La era del rock - Voces adicionales (2012) * Let It Shine - Voces adicionales (2012) * The Avengers: Los Vengadores - Voces adicionales (2012) * Poder sin límites- Voces adicionales (2012) * L!fe Happens - Kim (Krysten Ritter) (2011) * Una esposa de mentira - Joanna Damon (Minka Kelly) (2011) * Año nuevo - Grace Schwab (Sarah Paulson) (2011) * Glee 3D: La película - Santana Lopez (Naya Rivera) (2011) * X-Men: Primera generación - Angel Salvadore (Zoë Kravitz) (2011) * Amigos con derechos - Dra. Emma Kurtzman (Natalie Portman) (2011) * Con locura - Voces adicionales (2011) * La última noche de la humanidad - Voces adicionales (2011) * Un niñero sinvergüenza - Voces adicionales (2011) * Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma - Voces adicionales (2011) * Los descendientes - Voces adicionales (2011) * Destino final 5 - Voces adicionales (2011) * Princesa por accidente - Voces adicionales (2011) * La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay - Voces adicionales (2011) * Las mujeres y Las Vegas - Jill (Daisy McCrackin) (2010) * 4.3.2.1 - Joanne (Emma Roberts) (2010) * Una loca película de vampiros - Rachel (Arielle Kebbel) (2010) * El aprendiz de brujo- Voces adicionales (2010) * Tron: El legado - Voces adicionales (2010) * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam - Voces adicionales (2010) * La fuente del amor - Voces adicionales (2010) * Los fantasmas de mis ex - Sandra Volkom (Lacey Chabert) (2009) * Rescatando a papá - Voces adicionales (2009) * Un sueño posible - Voces adicionales (2009) * Avatar - Voces adicionales (2009) * Dragon Ball Evolución - Voces adicionales (2009) * El juego del miedo VI - Voces adicionales (2009) * Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D - Voces adicionales (2009) * The Clique - Shelby (Elizabeth Gillies) (2008) * Racing for Time - Vanessa (Yaya DaCosta) (2008) * Misterio en Appletown - Betsy (Victoria Justice) * X-Men orígenes: Wolverine - Voces adicionales (2008) * High School Musical 3 - Voces adicionales (2008) * Norbit - Voces adicionales (2007) * El último beso - Jenna (Jacinda Barrett) (2006) (2ª versión) * Salvando a Shiloh - Voces adicionales (2006) * Blizzard - Katie Andrews (Zoe Warner) (2003) Anime * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Anna Kaboom (Anna Kozuki) * Bleach - Lily / Lilynette Gingerback * Kenichi - Chisato Ayasaki * Naruto Shippūden - Fūka * Bakugan - Elfin Aquos / Mira Clay (2ª voz) * Beyblade Burst - Robot Marin * Pokémon NB: Destinos Rivales - Elesa / Intérprete / Voces adicionales * Pokémon XY - Diantha * Knights of Sidonia - Hinata Momose * La magia de Zero - Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorecy * La espada sagrada - Margot * Los siete pecados capitales - Hawk * Elfen Lied - Kisaragi * Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches - Meiko Outsuka * Fate/Apocrypha - Arquero del Rojo (Atalanta) * Children of the Whales - Nezu * Violet Evergarden - Iberis * Beyblade Burst : Evolution - Christina Kuroda * Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- - Felt * Mob Psycho 100 - Tsuchiya * El bosque del piano - Sophi * Hero Mask - Eleanor White * Dragon Ball Super - Marcarita * The Ancient Magus' Bride - Shannon * KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! - Luna * Revisions - Kanae Izumi * Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody - Liza * Gauko, la niña dinosaurio - Kana * La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san - Takagi / Títulos * Cagaster of an Insect Cage - Tania Películas de anime * La leyenda de la princesa Kaguya - Princesa Kaguya * Super Once: El Ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai - Fidio Aldena * Gantz: O - Reika Shimohira * Your Name - Miki Okudera * Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo - Saki Mishima / Bertha Roam Videojuegos * Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled - Yaya Panda * WarioWare Gold - Mona / Red / Doris * Dance Central 3 - Miss Aubrey * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 - Misty * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 - Misty * Smite - Ne Zha * Batman: Arkham Knight - Baticomputadora * Overwatch - Tracer * Overwatch 2 - Tracer * Halo 3 - Marines * Halo 3: ODST - Sadie Endesha / Marines * Halo 5: Guardians - Olympia Vale * LEGO Avengers - Beth / Voces adicionales * Watch Dogs 2 - Voces adicionales * Prey - Voces adicionales * Rage 2 - Voces adicionales Películas animadas America Young * Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: From Fear to Eternity - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: Embrujadas - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! - Toralei Stripe * Monster High: El Gran Arrecife Monstruoso - Toralei Stripe Rena S. Mandel * Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos - Cerise Hood * Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Cerise Hood * Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Cerise Hood * Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Cerise Hood * Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas - Cerise Hood * Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Cerise Hood * Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Cerise Hood Ashleigh Ball * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Dash * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Rainbow Dash * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Rainbow Dash * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree - Rainbow Dash * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico - Rainbow Dash * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico - Rainbow Dash * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico - Rainbow Dash * My Little Pony: La película - Rainbow Dash, Applejack (teaser) Otros * Wifi Ralph - Candlehead (2018) * DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis - Batichica (2018) * Coco - Gloria Rivera (Carla Medina) (2017) * My Little Pony: La película - Derpy (2017) * Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe - Kiki (2016) * Angry Birds: La película - Madre de Bobby (2016) * La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Voces adicionales (2015) * Monsters University - Voces adicionales (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario - Cathy (2013) * Ralph, el demoledor - Candlehead / Vanellope Von Schweetz (trailer 1) (2012) * Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Voces adicionales (2012) * Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop - Hada Madrina #1 (2012) * Barbie en una Navidad perfecta - Ivy Elif (2011) * Barbie: Escuela de princesas - Delancy (2011) * Operación regalo - Voces adicionales (2011) * Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas - Voces adicionales (2011) * Marte necesita mamás - Voces adicionales (2011) * ¡Abracadabra, Scooby-Doo! - Crystal (2010) * Enredados - Voces adicionales (2010) * Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Voces adicionales (2009) * La era de hielo 3 - Voces adicionales (2009) * Madagascar 2 - Voces adicionales (2008) Cortos animados * Enredados por siempre - Voces adicionales (2012) * Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas - Chloe (Brenda Song) (2011) * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros - Voces adicionales (2011) * Monstruos vs. Aliens: Calabazas mutantes del espacio exterior - Voces adicionales (2009) * LEGO Mundo Jurásico: El escape del Indominus - Vivian Krill (2016) Series animadas Grey DeLisle * MAD - Actless Evergreen / Julia Shumway * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Krissy Kristy Tara Strong * Ben 10: Omniverse - Attea * MAD - Twilight Sparkle / Rose / Dee Dee / Bella Swan / Rainbow Dash Otros * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Rainbow Dash * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) - Barbara Gordon / Batichica * Unikitty! - Perricornio * Get Blake! - Skye Gunderson * Mysticons - Arkayna Goodfey * Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Abril O'Neil (temps. 2-5) * Patoaventuras (2017) - Gandra Dee (Temp. 2, ep. 15) * Un show más - Daphne Gonzales / Blu-ray / Voces adicionales (temp. 6-9) * Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Clara Ruiseñor * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - La Gallina Azul / Voces adicionales * Cleveland - Roberta Tubbs (temp. 3, ep. 20) * El principito (serie animada) - Shania * Ugly Americans - Voces adicionales * El show de Peabody y Sherman - Lady Godiva / Voces adicionales * Monster High - Toralei Stripe (2011-2016) * Ever After High - Cerise Hood * MAD -Miley Cyrus / Susan Shelby / Dory / Maléfica / Princesa Peach / Lucy / Tori Vega / Piolín / Bart Simpson / Mariko Yashida / Voces adicionales * Ben 10: Omniverse - Rook Shar * Ben 10 (2016) - Simón Sez * Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Alcadesa Janet Nettles (temp. 2, ep. 49) / Mary Anne Gleardan (1ª voz) * Pinkie Cooper y las Jet Set Pets - Ginger Jones * Hora de aventura - Mujer Pájaro * Los Simpson - Mary Spuckler (temp. 24) * LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Edna Walker * LEGO: Nexo Knights - Princesa Macy Halbert * LEGO: Elves - Aira * La guardia del león - Chuluun (Kimiko Glenn) (temp. 3) / Ogopa (Marieve Herington) (temp. 1, ep. 17) / Kinyonga (Meghan Strange) (temp. 2, ep. 47) * Elena de Avalor - Marlena * The Loud House - Rayos Oxidados (Rusty Spokes) / Nikki * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Chi Chi * Generador Rex - Claire Bowman (un ep.) / JoJo * Un agente de familia - Chelsea (Alyson Hannigan) (2011-2013) * ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Vormulax / Tails (Temp. 3, Ep. 12) * She-Ra y las princesas del poder - Perfuma * Guardianes de la galaxia - Supergiant (temp. 3-presente) * Max Steel (2013) - Voces adicionales * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Voces adicionales * Combo Niños - Voces adicionales * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Voces adicionales (2002-2008) * Dragones de Berk - Vocse adicionales Telenovelas y series brasileñas Leandra Leal * Passione - Agostina Mattoli * Las brasileñas - Rosa Maria * Encantadoras - Rosario * Imperio - Cristina Medeiros * Mujeres ambiciosas - Ella misma (participación especial) Débora Nascimento * Flor del Caribe - Tais * Por siempre - Sueli Mariana Rios * Río del destino - Nancy Santos * La guerrera - Drica (Adriana Sampaio Alencar) Marjorie Estiano * El tiempo y el viento - Bibiana * La vida sigue - Manuela Fonseca Otros * La favorita - Maria del Cielo (Deborah Secco) * Ciudad Paraíso - Edith (Paula Barbosa) * El negocio - Maria Clara de Andrade "Luna" (Jualiana Sach) * Dinosaurios y robots - Keiko (Luana Tanaka) * Cuento encantado - Lilica (Nanda Costa) * Fina estampa - Vanessa Taveres Rivas (Milena Toscano) * Laberintos del corazón - Tábata (Samya Pascotto) * La sombra de Helena - Shirley (Giovanna Rispolli) (1ª fase)/(Alice Wegmann) (2ª fase) * Verdades secretas - Paty (Mariana Molina) * Reglas del Juego - Alisson (Letícia Lima) Telenovelas filipinas * Puentes de amor - Camille Panlilio (Antoinette Taus) Telenovelas turcas * La vida amarga - Nermin Yıldız (Selin Demiratar) Telefilmes * Más allá de la terapia - Asistente de Gillian (Melissa Galianos) (2012) Dramas coreanos * Ella era bonita - Min Ha Ri (Go Joon Hee) * Mary está fuera por la noche - Jy Hye (Kim Hae Rim) * Casa llena - Kang Hye Won (Han Eun-jeong) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Antigua * Art Sound México (hasta 2016) * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Central Entertainment * CineDub (desde 2017) * Círculo Producciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House (hasta 2017) * Jarpa Studio * KiteTeam * Labo * Lola MX * New Art Dub * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México * Sebastians (hasta 2016) * Sensaciones Sónicas * Taller Acústico S.C. * WG Cine * El asesino de la mafia 2: El sobreviviente - Lucía (2016) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mdGU9p6feY Teatro * Como Dios me trajo al mundo (2016/2017) https://www.facebook.com/ComoDiosMeTrajoAlMundo/ * Como si fuera esta noche (2019) https://carteleradeteatro.mx/2019/como-si-fuera-esta-noche/ Enlaces externos * * * Entrevista a Analiz Sánchez en Radiónica Colombia Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Colaboradoras Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de teatro Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Locutoras mexicanas Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020